An existing display panel mostly comprises two substrates: a first substrate and a second substrate, and the two substrates form a display panel by sealing with sealant all around the two substrates. For example, in an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel, the first substrate is an OLED array substrate, the second substrate is a glass substrate for protection, and the two substrates sandwich the OLED array between the two substrates by sealing with sealant all around the two substrates. In addition the function of bonding the two substrates together, another function of the sealant is to supply the display panel with the capability of isolating water and oxygen isolation in the lateral direction. However, because the sealant material has a weak characteristic of water and oxygen isolation itself, in order to reduce the permeation of water and oxygen into the display panel in the lateral direction, it is necessary to enlarge the width of the sealant.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an existing OLED display panel, and the OLED display panel comprises: an OLED array substrate 120 comprising a plurality of OLED 110 which forms a pixel array, a glass substrate 130, and a sealant 140 provided all around the substrates. It is seen that the sealant 140 has a larger width W′, about 2 mm˜3 mm.
Enlargement of the width of the sealant prevents the permeation of water and oxygen to some degree, but because the sealant material has a defect of a weak characteristic of water and oxygen isolation itself, water and oxygen permeates through the sealant after a long-term use, the sealant material can not efficiently isolate water and oxygen itself. Meanwhile, the application mode of the above sealant makes the width of the frame of the display panel increase, and it is unable to manufacture a popular narrow-frame display panel.